


Phenomenal Woman

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beth and Randall Share a sweet moment alone together





	Phenomenal Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreorles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/gifts).



> Inspired by a Drabble challenge I saw   
> 14\. things you said after you kissed me

Randall would be getting sworn into office soon. He couldn’t believe that he actually won the election. Although he was an asshole to Beth, he made it up to his wife and promised to do better by her. One of the first things he had done after finding out was call his mom, then of course call his siblings. 

Beth was on the phone with her mother. She’s been calling her almost every chance she gets. Ever since her mother fell and got hurt, she’s been worried sick about her. 

He watched his wife chatter away to her mother about the girls and how they were doing at school. She even bragged proudly to her mother about him winning the election. 

Pretty soon her phone call had ended. He watched as she ended the call, turning her phone off and setting it down on the table. 

He hugged Beth from behind, lightly showering her neck in tender kisses. Their bodies pressed up against one another’s, swaying back and forth, enjoying the moment. 

“Is that the perfume I bought you for your birthday?” Randall asked Beth whom laughed a bit before smiling, humming slightly, “As I recall, you spent lots of money on it.” She reminisced about the memory. A little movie began playing in her head about being surprised with one of her favorite perfume brands for her birthday.

“I’m so proud of you Randall.” Beth told him as he kept her entrapped in his never ending hug.  
“You are a phenomenal woman. You are going to kick ass at all of your interviews. You are going to kill it and screw anyone who doesn’t want you. They don’t know what they are missing out on.” Randall hyped her up, giving her a pep talk.


End file.
